When a bartender is required to mix drinks of certain types, such as a "pousse cafe", a "port and starboard", etc., he has the tedious task of floating one liquid on top of another, which requires a very steady hand and considerable skill, as well as time. Consequently, requests for floated types of cocktails are subtly discouraged as much as possible, and, when attempted, often ruined, causing waste of expensive materials, irritation to the bartender, and delay to the customers.
In the past, floating liquids on top of one another was done by pouring a liquid down the side of glass, very carefully, or pouring a liquid down the shaft of a bar spoon or swizzle stick; where the friction of the side of the glass, or shaft of the bar spoon or swizzle stick slowed down the flow of the liquid to the degree where it would "float" on top of another liquid of a heavier density. This operation, obviously, takes a high degree of skill, a steady hand, and patience; particularly when several liquids are being floated and any one of the operations may be unsuccessful and spoil the effect.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device that can, very simply, and in an almost foolproof manner, provide a means for floating one liquid on top of another; wherein the speed of flow of the one liquid can be reduced to a degree that will not agitate the other, under layer; wherein the floatation will be predictable and smooth, and wherein the operation will be so simple that a comparatively inexperienced person can make the drink almost without failure.